bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mikado Amarante
|birthday = June 23 |age = Unknown |gender = Male |height = 5'9 |weight = 210 lbs |blood type = B+ |affiliation = Jūsanseiza |previous affiliation = |profession = |position =Jūsanseiza |previous position =Not stated |division = Thirteen Constellations |previous division = |partner = Naomi Shirogane Nanashi Amarante |previous partner = TBD |base of operations = |relatives = Nanashi Amarante (Grandfather) |education = Nanashi Amarante |shikai = |bankai =Sōryō Shataiyō |story debut = |roleplay debut = Ties That Will Bind |japanese voice = Showtaro Morikubo |english voice = Keith Silverstein }} Mikado Amarante '(みかどアマランテ近藤, ''Emperor Amarante) is the current of . He is also the current holder of the title ''' (オリオン, Great Hunter) within the Jūsanseiza. Subsequently, he is recognized by the as among "Those With Potential" (電位脅威 (ゾーズ・ウィズ・ポテンシアル), Zōzu uizu Potenshiaru; Japanese for "Possible Risk"). He is the grandson of Nanashi Amarante and desires to know the truth behind his parent's disappearance and death. Appearance Despite his rather outstanding origins as a as well as his status as a Jūsanseiza of significant ranking, Mikado's overall appearance is vastly underwhelming. In fact, upon their first meeting, Gekkō Kirameki became visibly deflated remarking "Oh? This...is it?" when first laying his eyes on the soul. Mikado actually bears features associated with a typical , the most prominent being white snow white hair. His hair being long, flowing, and reaching down to his shoulders as it frames the sides of his face. His eyes compliment this feature to the utmost perfection, their being a smooth turquoise coloration that brightened immensely once his is released. He is almost always seen with a perpetual scowl on his face; although, he can be seen with a calm and cheerful grin on his face. in similar fashion to his predecessor , . The two have even been said to have more similarities than either care to admit, implying that they have met on some occasions. His facial structure is angular as he possess a pointed chin. Due to his training, coupled with his battle experience, Mikado's physique is extraordinarily toned. Despite his relatively small physique, he has developed his muscles' build and definition to perfection. This is epitomized by the fact that, while not a brute by any means, Mikado's strength is far more concentrated than the average Shinigami as he funnels every ounce of potential lifting strength into explosive punching power. He is of rather athletic build, instead of being broad and bulky. He sports a complete set of abs and perfectly toned arms and legs muscles. A significant, yet not commonly known trait among the populace, is that Mikado is *ahem* "well-endowed" -- something the women he normally share his escapades with greatly, enjoy exclaiming he "knows how to use it". His training in Reiyūsei has allowed him to allow ambient energy into his pores which prevent him from developing any unsightly skin problems or bad breath. He is known to where two attires. One is more fit for his travens among the mundane of the . It possess the vibe of a designer/punk-type clothing; being a hooded jacket, white T-shirt underneath, with belts wrapping over them, as well as blue jeans, ripped at the hem, and grey boots. His alternate attire, the one he normally gallivants around in when he is in the , is a variation on the Shinigami's Shihakushō, consisting of a tattered, black hooded cloak that flares out into ragged ends. File:640px-Mikadosan.png|Mikado as a Shinigami File:Mikado_Shinigami_Garb.png|Mikado in Shinigami Garb File:Mikado Gigai.png|Mikado in Gigai Personality Ties That Will Bind Synopsis :Main Article --Bleach: Extinction Part 1 :Main Article --Bleach: Sunrise Sins of the Past arc :Ties That Will Bind'' Abilities Relationships Behind the scenes References & notes Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Visored Category:Sōzōshin